Falling In Love
by MelanieKreiss
Summary: It has been ten years since the war against Hyrule started, but when Princess Peach goes to Hyrule to sign a peace treaty, she meets Link, and realises what love is. Link/Peach. Ike/Zelda.
1. Peace Once More

**Falling In Love**

**Chapter 01**

**Peace Once More**

_A/N: This has been on my hard drive for God knows how long. When I opened it, I noticed it was half finished. So, wanting to write something Nintendo related, I decided to finish it, and to be honest, I'm proud of how this came out. Hope you enjoy!_

Summary: It has been ten years since the war against Hyrule started, but when Princess Peach goes to Hyrule to sign a peace treaty, she meets Link, and realises what love is. Link/Peach. Ike/Zelda.

x-x-x-x-x

Princess Peach was packing to head to Hyrule, the kingdom that declared war against the Mushroom Kingdom. She was going to Hyrule to sign a peace treaty but was getting nervous as it could be a trap.

It had been ten years since the war started, and it was responsible for her parents' deaths. She was just ready to sign this treaty and end the violence once and for all. After all, violence was NOT her cup of tea.

She remembered before the war started, she had been friends with the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She remembered when they played with their dolls, and always fought over which one to chose. Besides that, Peach and Zelda used to be the bestest of friends.

But then the war started, and everything went to hell.

Countless lives were lost, almost everything was destroyed, and people were suffering from poverty, death and starvation, as Hyrule destroyed the docks so the ships from Isle Delfino, so the kingdom had no access to food.

As the war progressed the princess changed her look. She wore a plain, dark pink long sleeve dress which reached her ankles, matching flats, and wore her hair in a pigtail, which went down to her thighs. She wore a locket which held a picture of her fiance Marth, which went missing a few months back.

Ah, Marth. The man Peach got engaged to last year, how could she forget? She had grown attached to the young man at fifteen when he visited the kingdom to apply as a knight. After that, their friendship grew into something more. And here she was, engaged to someone who might be dead.

_"Do you really have to go?" Peach asked her fiance, tears beginning to fill up her eyes._

_"Yeah, unfortunately, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." He spoke, trying to reassure his future bride. He was leaving to go to Hyrule to fight in the war._

_Peach started to cry. Why did he have to become a knight in the first place? She thought, as she cried more._

_It was then that Marth pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Hey, hey. Don't cry now, I'll be fine." He spoke as he stroked her hair._

_"Hey, Marth, we have to go now!" Spoke his friend Ike._

_Marth caressed Peach's cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Goodbye, Peach. I love you." As he ran to the carriage, she felt her eyes well up even more than they did a minute ago._

_After the carriage left, Peach fell to her knees and cried like a little girl who had lost her mother in the supermarket._

That day never left her mind.

And as it did, she started to cry again.

"Princess?" It was Toadsworth. "I'm here to inform you that your carriage is here. We should get going." He spoke.

"Thank you, Toadsworth." She spoke as she grabbed her suitcase and left her bedroom for the carriage.

x-x-x-x-x

As Peach arrived in Hyrule, she looked out of the window to see if it was just as she remembered it. It was anything but. It was in a worse state than her kingdom was in. _Oh God blessed be _She thought. This was far from what she expected. She expected the beautiful Hyrule flowers to look as dazzling as they were ten years ago. Said flowers were now wilted and the petals were hanging in all different directions. She expected to see all the beautiful buildings. Most of them were destroyed, and some of them were run down.

It was then that the carriage stopped. The castle was just as she left it. But she was still truly upset about what happened to the people. As she entered the castle courtyard, she was greeted by two guards who led her to the throne room.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what has happened to Hyrule, Your Highness." One of the guards spoke.

"It's quite alright. My kingdom is just the same. I just want this whole war to end." She then replied to the guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, here we are. The throne room." The guard spoke as he opened the door for Peach to enter. She was greeted by purple decorations with the some strange symbol which Peach knew to be the Triforce.

As she walked to the throne, she saw a tall figure sitting on it. She had brunette hair, which was tied into a pigtail, and wore a very fancy dress. As she got closer, she then realised who it was. Zelda.

"Peach." Zelda spoke in a polite manner, as if she hadn't even missed her. But, she then realised there was a camera recording. She wasn't trying to make a scene.

"Zelda." Peach did the same as Zelda.

"Glad you made it here safely." Zelda spoke as two figures approached her. One with the treaty, one with a quill. "If you would sign the treaty."

Peach read it first:

_I agree, in front of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom itself, that this war be put to an end. And that these two worlds may find peace once more._

_Signature: P Toadstool_

And once the camera stopped recording that Zelda lunged herself at Peach into a tight embrace and said, "I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!"

x-x-x-x-x

_A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, Link will be in the next chapter! (;_

_Reviews make me a happy panda :3_


	2. Catching Up

**Falling In Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Catching Up**

_A/N: My friend was over again while I was writing this story. She apparently loves to watch me write. Oh well. I thought while I was writing this "why don't I add some flashbacks to this chapter just to show what Peach and Zelda's friendship was really like?" So, those are the flashbacks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

x-x-x-x-x

"I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Zelda exclaimed in joy, not being able to hold back her tears as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

The floodgates opened, "I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!" As she hugged her back, the same way they did when they were just 8 years old. Peach spoke again, "Didn't you get my letters?"

Zelda let go of her friend, confused, "What letters?"

"What are you talking about? I used to write to you like almost 5 times a month!" She spoke.

Zelda froze. She didn't remember any letters. Did Father not send her them?

x-x-x-x-x

_The King of Hyrule was sitting in his study. It was a week until his daughter, Zelda's tenth birthday and he was organising what to do for the party. Who would come, what food they would eat, entertainment. He was getting very stressed._

_Of course, Zelda only wanted one person to come to her party. Peach. But he was far too overprotective of his daughter and wanted her away from Toadstool blood. "She's a bad influence" he said. "She's as bad as her parents" he said. "She's against this kingdom." he said. _

_Of course, the king was selfish, he wanted the princess dead as soon as she had entered his kingdom. He wanted the Toadstool bloodline perished so he could claim the kingdom for himself. But his selfishness caused his wife to leave him. She ran out into the streets of Castle Town and was killed in the raging conflict._

_He left his paperwork alone for a minute and gazed at the fireplace. The fire burning in his study looked like the fire outside. He put some more wood in the fire, then there was a knock on the door._

_"Daddy?" Zelda._

_She opened the door in a long purple nightdress, a purple robe, white slippers, and a stuffed bunny in her arms. She yawned and said, "Daddy, pleeeeease can Peach come to my birthday party?"_

_The king sighed. Saying no was going to be tougher than he thought. He just decide to tell a white lie. "Zelda.. There's no easy way to say this.."_

_"Let me guess, she's not coming cause she's 'bad news'." She replied, folding her arms._

_Here goes nothing, "Peach is... dead." He said in a low tone._

_Zelda froze for a few minutes, but then collapsed and cried as her father came towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_As soon as Zelda fell asleep after he had told her a bedtime story, he left for his study once more. He felt not an ounce of guilt after telling her that her bestest friend in the whole world had died, when she really didn't._

_He sat down in his study as he heard another knock on the door._

_"Your Majesty..." It was Jeeves, his butler._

_"Jeeves, what is it?" He asked. "Is there something wrong with Zelda?" _

_"No, just to inform you, Zelda has another letter from Princess Peach."_

_Darn. "Just give it to me, I'll give it to her when she wakes up in the morning."_

_Jeeves handed him the letter, then closed the door. Little did the king know that Jeeves didn't go back to his quarters. He was looking through the keyhole to see just how harsh the king was. Would he rip up the letters? Or would he not give them to his beloved daughter?_

_The king opened the letter to see what it said:_

_**Dear Zelly,**_

_**It's Peach. I was just wondering why you haven't wrote to me in the past year. I miss you. I want to talk to you, but Toadsworth has forbidden me to leave the castle since mom and dad died. I just want to know you're okay. How's your dad? I hope he's okay, since I heard your... mom died. I'm sorry to bring it up in this letter, Zelly. It's just I like your dad and want to know he's okay aswell. Y'know sometimes, I'm not even allowed out of my bedroom. I hate this stupid war. What's the point in it? Why can't we just live peacefully and prosperous? Like when we were ALLOWED to see each other. When we used to play with our dolls. When we used to chase the butterflies in the courtyard. I miss Hyrule. I hope you write to me soon.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Peachy xoxox**_

_The king didn't know what to say to the letter. He couldn't bring this to Zelda, he just told her Peach had died. He walked to the fire, scrunched up the letter and threw it in the fire whilst he watched the words fade away within the flames._

x-x-x-x-x

It had been fifteen minutes since they were reunited, and Peach and Zelda were sitting in the courtyard at a tea table catching up until they were interrupted by a man with dark blonde hair. He wore a dark green tunic, and carried a sword and shield behind his back.

"Hey, Zelda, what's up?" The young man asked.

"Link! Hi!" She grabbed him into a gentle embrace "I'm great! Just catching up with Peach."

"Peach?" He asked. It was then that he turned to the small figure sitting on the small chair next to Zelda's. The girl was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was tied into a pigtail and was down to her thighs. She wore a plain dark pink long sleeve dress and wore dark pink flats to match. She wore a crown on her head which could tell she was royalty. Link had never been so enchanted by a woman's appearance.

"Link?" Zelda asked, waving her hand at his face. "Hellooooo! Hyrule to Link!"

"Huh? Oh- this is Princess Peach." He replied, crouching down on one knee and taking Peach's hand. "May I tell you that you are quite beautiful?" He kissed her hand.

Peach had to blush, "Oh why thank you. May I tell you that you are quite handsome?" She replied.

"Ahem!" came Zelda's voice, obviously wanting someone to talk to. "Peach, this is Link. Link this is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was here to sign the peace treaty."

Link bowed toward the princess, "Excuse me, Your Highness. How rude of me."

"Please, don't. I don't want any special treatment." She said.

Link stood up before Peach, "Sorry. It's not everyday I meet a princess as beautiful as yourself." Link felt his cheeks heat up.

"Guys, can we sit down?" She asked, obviously uncomfortable with this situation.

"Oh, right! Yes, Zelda and I were just catching up." She said, as she sat down on her seat.

x-x-x-x-x

After a few hours of catching up, story telling, and laughing fits, the sun was going down fast. Link went home, Zelda and Peach went to Zelda's room, as Zelda proposed she stay for the weekend.

Once the girls were in their pyjamas, they decided to gossip. But once Zelda brought Link up, Peach's cheeks turned crimson once more.

"Do you like him?" Zelda asked.

"Even if I did... He's still your boyfriend.." Peach spoke, sadness looming over her.

"Link? My boyfriend? What in Hyrule made you think that?" Zelda exclaimed in laughter. Peach shrugged. "Look, I love Link. But I love him like a brother, and that's the way it's gonna stay." She replied.

"Well... I do like him..." She said, as Zelda let out a fangirly squeal.

After more gossiping about Zelda liking another boy from a far away land called Ike, they decided to go to sleep, as it was gonna be a big day tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x

_Zelda's thirteenth birthday was coming up, and she had moved on since Peach had died._

_She had a new friend which came over to the castle everyday. The girl had red hair, and wore a white dress. Her name was Malon, her father, Talon, owned Lon Lon Ranch. Everyday, Malon would come over with a bottle of Lon Lon Milk since Zelda loved the stuff._

_But this time, Malon had brought a friend over. His name was Link._

_After some introductions, they all sat down for lunch, and Zelda and Link were becoming friends fast. Link stayed a while after Malon left, and they became as close as brother and sister._

_After he left, Zelda ran up to her room and put his name on her invitation list._

x-x-x-x-x

_Character Description:_

_Princess Peach_

_Age: 18_

_Appearance: Peach has long blonde hair which reaches down to her thighs, and it is always tied in a pigtail. She wears a dark pink long sleeved dress which is plain. She wears dark pink flats to match her dress._

_Personality: Sweet, Kind, Girly, Caring_

_Love Interest: Marth (engaged), Link (crush)_

_Princess Zelda_

_Age: 19 (few months older than Peach)_

_Appearance: Zelda has long brown hair which is tied at a pigtail at the end. She wears a purple dress and wears boots underneath._

_Alter Ego(s): Sheik, Tetra_

_Personality: Kind, Caring, Tough,_

_Love Interest: Ike_

_Link_

_Age: 19 (ten months older than Peach, seven older than Zelda)_

_Appearance: Link has dark blonde hair. He wears a green tunic with white tights and brown boots. He wears a long hat to match._

_Personality: Tough, Caring, Kind_

_Love Interest: Peach_

_Reviews make me a happy panda :3_


End file.
